


A Better Use of Time

by TheGreenMeridian



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, originally posted on Tumblr AGES ago, somehow forgot to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/pseuds/TheGreenMeridian
Summary: Valery’s time off is interrupted by an annoying phone call, but Boris soon shows him where his priorities should lie





	A Better Use of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I posted this on tumblr earlier this month but somehow forgot to upload it here, possibly because I was getting a long ass bus between Lviv and Odesa around the same time. So, here it is, for safe keeping.

Valery sighed into the phone. He was supposed to be on sickness leave. He’d somehow managed to secure a month of free time for some desperately needed rest and yet here he was, on the phone to his replacement trying to explain the basic functions of his job. Zagoskin was far from his first choice as replacement but the man was a ladder climbing bootlicker who had somehow managed to curry favour with the right people and thus, Valery had been forced to accept him. The man was apparently incapable of doing anything without phoning Valery for his approval and simpering about how impressive he found Valery’s ability to do his damn job without constant help.

“It shouldn’t be difficult, Comrade Zagoskin. The notes I left were quite thorough.”

“Indeed they were, Professor Legasov! They have been incredibly helpful, you explain things so clearly. But you’re far better at this administrative stuff than I am and I would be remiss in my duties if I did not seek your expert opinion.”

Valery was sorely tempted to just swear profusely at the idiot and hang up. He took a deep breath in a hopefully-not-vain attempt to control his frustration.

“Zagoskin—“ he started, but he was cut off by warm arms wrapping around him and tugging him back against a bare chest.

“Come back to bed, Valera,” Boris whispered, nuzzling into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Valery shuddered and tilted his head back against Boris. The heat of his skin felt wonderful against his own and the strength of the arms around him was leeching away any tension the phone call had caused to build up.

“Back to bed, come on. It’s cold without you,” Boris said, pressing soft kisses to his skin. Valery closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling of being cherished.

“Professor Legasov…? Are you still there?”

The voice on the phone forced his eyes open again. Boris’ nose slid up his neck and behind his ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. He grabbed one of Boris’ hands and pulled it to his chest, pressing back closer to him.

“This is my sick leave Zagoskin. The job is simple. If you cannot do it, find a replacement for yourself. I don’t want to hear from you again.”

He hung up and turned around in Boris arms and was greeted with a slow, lazy kiss. Boris’ face was soft with sleep and affection and he was all the more handsome for it.

“It’s cold without you, come back,” he said softly.

“You could put a vest on, Boria, I told you it gets too cold in here to sleep comfortably in only shorts.”

“I’ll consider putting mine on if you take yours off.”

Valery chuckled. “That doesn’t make any sense, Boria.”

“Neither does keeping your body hidden from me. Or standing here in the hall when we could be in bed.”

Valery couldn’t argue with him. The casual domesticity they had fallen into over the last few days had been perfect. Waking up next to Boris, cooking meals with him, watching him sneak scraps to the cat… it was quite possibly the most content he had ever felt in his adult life. To be this comfortable around another human being, to feel this loved, it was something he never imagined would happen for him. He slipped his hand into Boris’ and allowed himself to be tugged back towards the bedroom.

Yes, he thought to himself. This really is a far better use of my time this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
